Where It Began
by ChassidySmiles
Summary: How Jax and Tara met, fell in love, and parted ways from Tara's point of view. I can't find many stories on this so i've decided to write one myself!
1. Chapter 1

I wouldn't say I was quiet. Infact I had a quite a few associates that I hung out with, and I enjoyed school. I really enjoyed school. I love to learn and I can't think of any better way to get away from everything.

I've lived in Charming my whole life. So have my parents, and theirs and probably my great grand parents too. My mom died when I was nine, I can't remember much of her on a regular basis if that makes sense. But sometimes I surprise my self with memories of her.

I accidentally rediscover things we did. Like the other day I was walking through town and passed the library. I couldn't ever remember using it as I had no need with my schools one, but I found myself walking in there and re-tracing the steps my mother took with me when I was 5. We went over to the children's section and she read me a short story about a ladybird.

I couldn't find the book though. No matter how hard I looked.

When she went my dad went with her. Or at least I like to think so. As what's left at the bottom of his vodka and whiskey bottles is something I know she would never have married. It's been eight years and he still can't climb onto the wagon.

"Tara? Tara?". Crap.

I didn't realise I was looking out of the window.

Ms Thurgood was a nice woman, big hearted. But sometimes I think she pried too much.

"Sorry Miss, it just looks like it's going to rain, and I have to walk home today". She smiled understandingly in response, pushing her glasses back up her nose and tidying her papers.

She asked me how everything was at home, and how my friends were at school. I replied like any other person would, making sure to keep the offended tone out of voice. I mean honestly, did I look like basket case?

"Why the questions?". It was probably a bit too forward for her liking, I think she thought she was being tactful but never mind.

"Well it's just your recent grades have dropped slightly, with this last paper-" she held up my essay on Hamlet "You only managed to scrape a C. And Tara you have been my highest achieving student for the past year, I've never marked anything below a low A"

"Yea I'm sorry, it's just around the time it was given I've been busy looking for a job and trying to find some work experience, I know I should have put my schoolwork first but I guess I just slipped up".

She smile brightly at me, I wasn't sure if she thought I was lying or not but truth be told every word of it was true. I had been looking absolutely everywhere for job.

"Well you'll be pleased to know that next week I'll be handing everyone back their essays so they can be tweaked and improved"

"Thanks, and I promise the next one won't be lower than B"

"I hope so!" she called as I walked out of the door.

I guess I'm kind of a teachers pet, but it's not like I purposefully try to get in their good books or anything. I just like to work hard and get good grades.

The halls were empty with it being the end of the day, only a couple of other people could be seen collecting things from lockers or heading to after school activities.

Outside a faint patter grew on the windows. It never did rain much in Charming, but it had started just then. It was light so wouldn't last long, but I didn't fancy walking in it anyway so I headed to the library.

If I stayed there for half an hour, perhaps read a bit on Hamlet for next week, then it would have stopped by the time I was ready to go home.

It was a quick walk through the halls, the school was only small like it's population. And I anticipated the empty quiet of the library, rarely were there students that worked there despite it's surprisingly broad collection of books.

I took my usual seat at the back of the room, just in front of the beech wood bookcases. There were several tables of four but like I'd thought, none of them were occupied. I opened up Shakespeare's Hamlet, finding my selected Acts and read. All for about five minutes.

I really didn't want to be here today. I was tired and irritable. And that talk with Ms Thurgood hadn't done my mood any favours. So what I dropped a grade on an essay. She'd watched people fall from A's to E's within a week.

Why give me a pep talk?

It was almost embarrassing.

I huffed aloud just as someone walked from behind the bookcases to my right. I quickly started to read again hoping this person didn't think my huff was aimed at them. Whoever it was walked by my table and carried on to the librarian a couple of chairs away.

He wafted a distinct smell of oakyness as he went past.

I hastily looked up and was very surprised. Of course I knew who it was, everyone knows everyone in this town, but seriously? Jackson Teller? In a library after school? He's never in school during school hours.

I accidentally stared as he talked to the librarian, almost scoffing as he flirted and she giggled like a little school girl.

"But really, I shouldn't let you lend this book Mr Teller, it's strictly for non-rental purposes"

"But you see" he said with a voice like melting butter, highly calorific and bad for you "I really, really need to borrow it, and this can stay just between me and you darlin, off the record. I promise, on my mothers good name that I will have it back to you by Friday"

He had leant forward on her desk, and she giggled some more. "Well okay then" she whispered slightly flustered. "But I want it on my desk Friday".

He gave her a wide smile before turning around and walking, sorry I mean strutting, out of the library. Before he opened the doors of the exit though he looked back at me.

It was one of those moments where you've been caught staring at someone and you're not sure whether you should look away because you both know you've been staring anyway. Stupidly, I didn't look away. And he stared right at me.

I waited for him to run away and carry on walking but he didn't. He just stood there, as if trying to make a point. What the point was I had no idea but it made me feel very uncomfortable.

He smiled smugly to himself and let the library door swing behind him.

I looked over to the librarian and she was smiling and muttering to herself happily about the 'charming young lad, spitting image of his father'.

I did not think he was charming. And I couldn't believe he just flirted with a middle aged woman!


	2. An Insight Of Homelife

**Forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter would but like to say, I own NOTHING. All the characters read about in this Fic have been created by the wonderful Kurt Sutter. I do not wish to take any credit and I am writing only as a hobby and a way of complimenting his work. **

**I wanted my steps to come slower. Infact I wished it had continued raining. It was only when I started to walk that I remembered dad had bought an extra couple of crates of beer last night.**

**Which means he'll have been drinking all day today.**

**I had no idea what state the house would be in when I got back. The states moms house would be in.**

**I was so lost in my thoughts I barely heard the roar of an engine come up behind be. But when I did I almost jumped in alarm.**

**I didn't recognise him at first, perhaps it was because his trademark blonde hair was covered by his helmet. His smile though, I did recognise. He had slowed to a crawl beside me, until I uncertainly stopped and turned to face him. **

**Pointedly giving him a questioning look.**

**I'd exchanged a couple of phrases with Jackson in the past, we'd been put in groups together in class and such, but that was it. I have no idea what he wants.**

**He switched of his engine and looked at me. Right in the eyes. **

"**Can I help you?" I asked stupidly. What else was I suppose to do? I think he thought it sounded idiotic also, cause he smiled widely and took off his helmet. **

"**Actually I was gonna offer you a lift, looks like it's gonna rain again soon and you're not exactly dressed for it". He looked me up and down then, not particularly suggestively, but like he was getting a good look at me. Summing me up.**

**I didn't like it.**

"**No thank you, I'm good with walking". Even though I said no neither of us seemed to move for a minute. I was still looking at him with a confused expression. I could feel my eyebrows pulling together. **

"**Okay" he nodded with a small smile, popping his helmet back on. He gave me one last look and then with a rev drove off. **

**Did he honestly think I was going to get on the back of a bike with someone I didn't know? I'd never ridden on the back of one anyway and honestly the idea of it scared me a bit. **

**I'm not convinced that a bit of leather and a plastic bowl for your head is going to do much if you hit the concrete.**

**The bizarre exchange happened so quickly I wasn't sure if it had actually happened. Perhaps he was genuinely trying to be nice, it did look like it was going to rain, but then maybe he wanted to talk to me about him and the librarian.**

**I had seen him flirt with her after all. Perhaps he wanted to make sure I didn't tell anyone. It might damage his reputation.**

**I chuckled then, I could just imagine the many faces of girls dropping when they found out their precious Teller flirted with someone older than his mother.**

**Everyone had seen him walking round town with a different girl every week, the girl usually scantily dressed with her tongue in his ear. Seriously some people have no shame.**

**I laughed then. I'm only seventeen but I guess I must sound at least forty. **

**I walked up my driveway to a welcomed silence. There was no clashes or bangs to be heard from the house so hopefully that meant my dad was either out, or too drunk to be awake.**

**Unlocking the door as quietly as I could, I was met with a sorry sight. The house was only small, so the front door opened right up into the living room. There, slumped over in the armchair was my dad. **

**He was obviously in a very deep sleep as he wasn't even snoring, but still, his grip around that half finished bottle of beer was an iron one.**

**The house was a mess. He'd managed to trash the place whilst I'd been in school. Great.**

**I cleaned up what I could, but I didn't want to get out the vacuum as that would wake him. And if he woke up now he'd be in a fierce mood, something I was just too tired for.**

**I don't think he ever really meant to trash the place, or get out of hand. But he couldn't control himself. He was tortured by too many demons and this was his way of silencing them.**

**I draped a blanket around him as he'd probably be there the night, and kissed his cheek.**

**Locking up the house I didn't even bother to fix myself dinner, I just went straight in the shower and then headed for bed. I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.**

**I woke to a loud bang. My eyes were groggy and it was still dark, but still another violent bang followed. Glass began to smash. **

"**Shit" I hissed. **

**Hurriedly I got dressed in some jeans and boots, and headed to the kitchen. I don't know how I didn't wake sooner.**

**There was glass and china everywhere. **

**Swaying, he stood throwing plate after plate at the wall. Sobbing harder with everyone that broke.**

"**Daddy?" I called. He didn't even respond with a look. He just kept throwing and throwing. I tried speaking louder. "Dad! Listen to me".**

**He turned to face me, his eyes swollen and blotchy from crying. There was beer dribbled on his chin and shirt as he stumbled toward me.**

**I couldn't really move anywhere, there was no where to go other than my room or the bathroom but by the time I thought of that he had grabbed hold of my arm.**

"**I-I'm so-so..sorry" he mumbled. He started crying harder then, his nose grazing mine as he apologised for something that he may have been reliving. He spat out mumbles and hisses, his grip getting harder on my upper arm all the while.**

**I tried to pull away, I know he didn't want to hurt me but I couldn't. He began to shake his head and talk about how I can't leave. But I needed to leave. "Dad you're hurting me get of-" I tried to yank my arm away but he pulled me back.**

"**Don't you dare" he snarled. His expression changing as if with a light switch. "You stay here". He bared his teeth like a dog, ready for the attack.**

"**Dad listen to me, you need to let go" I pleaded with a calm voice, trying my best to block out the pain. "Dad!"**

**And with that he finally let go. His hands rushing to his face apologetically.**

"**I did-didn't mean it angel! I did-**

"**I know, but go to bed please. I need to clean up the kitchen". He stood there shaking shamefully with how he had behaved, murmuring apology after apology. "Come on" I whispered, taking his hand gently in mine.**

**I led him to his room and sat him on the bed. He managed to kick off his own shoes and then lay back with eyes wide like a rabbits. **

"**It's okay" I cooed again and again as if to a child. "You didn't meant it I'll tidy up. Just sleep the alcohol off".**

**He nodded weakly in agreement and turned on his side away from me. His hand reaching out to my mothers side of the bed where we both knew she wouldn't be lying. **

**Episodes like this would have me in tears. But I was tougher now, I understood a lot more. Of course I knew not many other fathers behaved like this, and there were moments where he was dangerous, but they usually passed quickly.**

**I knew that he was genuinely sorry, but there was nothing I could do about it. I wouldn't turn my own father into the police. He was all I had.**

**Grudgingly I went into the kitchen, and began a nights worth of proper cleaning. **


	3. A Bus Ride To School

A rather lovely bruise had come up on my arm. You could make out each finger tip it was that strong. Needless to say I'd have to wear a jacket over my tank today.

I'd never really dressed up for school. Just usually jeans, boots and a tank. In my opinion there was no point, you're only sitting down for six hours. You need to wear something comfortable.

Mind you I make sure to wear mascara. My mom always said 'you may not think to wear a patch of makeup, but always make sure you wear even a light coat of mascara to make you look happy and awake'.

I have ever since my dad though I was old enough.

I was up early enough to get the bus this morning, but not before leaving two aspirin and some water for my dad.

The school bus was pretty empty, most people my age had there own cars but I preferred this. For one thing you didn't have to pay for gas. And I didn't really like driving my dads cutlass anyway, it always reeked of alcohol and his liquorice mints.

Honestly the smell of those turned my stomach.

I was glad when David Hale stepped onto the bus with a smile, taking a seat next to me. He was from a long line of law enforcement characters, and had a big heart for this small town.

He was also easy to talk to, conversation never really drifted away from school work, football or his dads work. Easy topics to handle in my opinion.

He did most of the talking on the way. I made sure to laugh in the right places and smile if he looked at me, but truthfully my arm was hurting. I kinda wished I'd taken some aspirin myself.

"We have English third" he said lightly, the subject of football fully discussed.

"Yea, with Thurgood"

"I think we might be having a library session, we've gotta choose another two books for a comparison essay". I mumbled ever so enthusiastically in reply.

Ms Thurgood loved her book reviews. So much so we had done two already.

"Great, we'll all have done the same essays by the end of the year"

"Well" he said with a kind smile, "If it means I can do your essay and get an A I won't mind".

He looked out of the window on the other side of the bus, and it gave me a chance to look at him. I'd known Dave for as long as I could remember. He was always going to be popular, everyone loved him because he was so nice.

And he'd grown quite good looking, with a manly chin and football reputation.

"How's your dad doing?"

His question caught me by surprise, but I recovered quickly and I don't think he noticed. It also made me realise why he was staring out the window so vividly. We didn't talk about my family much, but he asked occasionally.

Of course he had no idea that my dad was raging drunk, but I think he just thought he still grieved for my mother-which technically he did do.

"He's been doing better recently" I lied, thankful he wasn't looking at me as I did so. "I mean he's still lonely and all, but he can't talk about her with me". Another lie.

"That's real good". He smiled compassionately, his mother and my mum had been friends. Oddly enough it was my mum who drove his mum to the hospital when she was in labour. And since my mums death the Hale's often asked me to dinner. I used to go quite often but nowadays I usually declined, looking after the house and my dad was a bit of a full time job.

Conversation went back to school then, and we got off the bus laughing. The sun was high in the sky and the air was beginning to heat up. What a day to wear a jacket.

We made our way across the parking lot as it was fairly empty so there was no need to go round. The bus had run a bit late so first bell had already gone for registration.

The roar of a motorcycle echoed then. Slowly growing louder and louder as we walked. I recognised it from yesterday. That same dangerous grumble of the engine.

I don't know why I looked around, it had never interested me before.

Jackson and his friend Harry rode up on their Harleys, cigarettes in their mouths and helmets dangling from their handlebars. I could practically hear Dave nod with disapproval.

He tapped my wrist and signalled us to walk on, we were late already.

"Are they allowed to ride their bikes to school?" I asked suddenly. I wasn't really meant to say it out loud, I was just wondering. But Dave answered me anyway.

"Well they're allowed, but I don't think they should. They're just fools on bikes trying to impress. I'd never get on one".

I pondered the thought for a moment. A bike ride is meant to be exhilarating, but I'd be too scared to try it myself I think.

"No, he offered me a lift yesterday but I couldn't do it either"

"What?".

He'd stopped walking abruptly. I turned round to face him, wondering what was so wrong with that. "I didn't get on the bike, obviously"

"But he asked you?" he demanded. He was using a tone I didn't really appreciate.

"Well it was raining, and I was walking home" I wasn't sure what I was trying to explain. It not like I actually got on the bike. I wish I hadn't opened my mouth.

"Dave come on, it's no big deal. He was just trying to be nice-

"What by trying to get you on his bike so he can drive even more recklessly?"

"Okay lets leave it here, I didn't got on the bike, he won't ask again cause it was severely awkward and that's that". I stared at him for a minute and he sighed.

I took a quick glance to where Jackson has parked up and saw he was standing with Harry looking at us rather intently, probably wondering why we were almost arguing despite being late for school.

"Don't make something out of nothing come on" I pulled his arm roughly and he relented. I didn't know what the deal was but it certainly made me prickly.

"We're late enough as it is you can lecture me at lunch".

He laughed then, like I knew he would. Despite his flare up he was always easy to distract. We made our way to class in silence, parting ways near the history rooms. We only had English and Maths together.

I took a peep through the window of my next class, groaning seeing it was full which would mean I'd have everyone staring at me as I walked in. It also meant I'd have a lousy seat at the back as Mr Sawyer liked to seat everyone from the front row onwards as they came in.

"Great" I whimpered.

Just as I expected, everyone looked at me as I opened the door. I would have held my breath if I didn't need to speak.

"Sorry I'm late sir, the bus didn't get here till after first bell"

"Well that's quite all right Tara, just take a seat if you can find one please".

I thanked him silently for not making a big deal and embarrassing me. We were only a couple of classes in this semester so I didn't really want to get a bad reputation so early on. Not that I'd ever really had a bad reputation before.

I concentrated on not tripping up as I made my way to the back, one idiot decided to put their bag out as I walked by but I managed to avoid it.

Silently I sat down and placed my bag on the floor, rummaging through it as I tried to find a pen.

The classroom door opened again but I didn't bother to look up. Probably just someone issuing a detention slip or something.

"And who might you be young man?"

"Jax Teller".

I wasn't sure but I think I felt something funny in my chest as my eyes snapped up.

"Ah, we have yet to meet, it seems you've managed to miss all six lessons so far"

"Yea I'm sorry about that sir, it's just I was really ill with tonsillitis at the start of term". Seriously. He was gonna try and charm his way out of that? Everyone knew he was just ditching. He'd turn up for this lesson and then we wouldn't see him for the rest of the year.

Infact like Mr Sawyer said no one had any idea he was even in this class.

"Ah well I suppose that can't be helped. But six lesson Jax. That must have been a very bad bout of tonsillitis. Does the head of school know you were off for so long?"

"Yep, everyone who needs to know knows" he said cooly. I watched him stand there with his leather cut and jeans. Completely at ease with being the centre of attention.

"Well I didn't know and I'm one of your teachers" Sawyer enquired.

"Well I guess they didn't send you the memo". A couple of people laughed at that. And Jax approved with a smile at the class as Sawyer waved his hand for him to find a seat.

Oh.

There were two chairs empty next to me and honestly I was hoping he'd pick the one furthest away. I busied myself with writing today's date and subject title in my notepad as he walked up the aisle in front of me.

Daringly I glanced up, and he returned my look with an almost surprised expression. I looked away quickly to Mr sawyer, deciding it best for my paranoia if I avoid getting worried about something being on my face. He was still looking at me.

He walked in front of me, bringing with him again that oaky scent, sitting himself in the seat beside me.

I almost turned and told him to move over. Almost.


	4. Exchanging Notes

Forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter would but like to say, I own NOTHING. All the characters read about in this Fic have been created by the wonderful Kurt Sutter. I do not wish to take any credit and I am writing only as a hobby and a way of complimenting his work.

Also would like to apologise for any grammar errors and such. Please bear with me! I write the chapters quite late and although I go over them I usually manage to miss some stuff

It frustrated me how he wasn't paying attention in class. He just slunked back in his seat and looked at everyone. Occasionally he would scribble something down but he wasn't writing nearly as much as he should. Especially as he'd missed so many classes.

He even tried to slyly look at me sometimes. Which really got on my last nerve. Why couldn't he just do the work?

The bell couldn't come quick enough as I reviewed my notes. The scuffling of chairs being dragged and bags being picked up distracted me from annoyance momentarily.

As I walked towards the door I started to think I was being a bit unfair. Maybe he was looking around for someone to help him. He had missed six classes. I also think I was extra touchy this morning cause my arm was really throbbing.

"Tara". I tried to ignore my name being called. "Miss Knowles If you please". I regrettably turned around. I didn't have it in me to be rude to a teacher.

Jax was stood with Mr Sawyer as he beckoned me to them. I walked as carefully as I could. The look on his face meant I was about to do something I didn't want to do.

"I was just wondering if you'd let Mr Teller borrow your notes so he can copy up"

"Umm" I mumbled, looking over to Jax.

He smiled reassuringly, leaning on the teachers desk. "I'll have them back to you by tomorrow, I just need to catch up on the lessons I missed". There was a second of silence before I feigned a small smile and agreed. Handing over my history notebook to Jax and hoping he wouldn't 'accidentally' loose it as some joke I don't get.

I turned and walked out quickly then, leaving Sawyer to talk to Jax alone. It sounds selfish but I didn't want him to have my notes. If he wanted to learn then he shouldn't have ditched!

"Hey Tara" his voice called. It was odd how I knew the tone of it already. It was also a bit weird to hear him use my name.

I turned to face him, hoping he'd be giving me back my work and telling me it's because he won't be coming to another lesson like usual.

"If you don't want me to have them then you can take them" he said this apparently sincerely, but he didn't hold out my book. It remained firmly in his hand at his side.

"No, it's okay you need to use them. Just don't loose them or something please". He was smiling at me funny. Like he knew something I didn't. Why was he always smiling?

"What?" I blurted out quietly. Looking away uneasy.

He just smiled even wider. He had a really good smile but it was starting to get on my nerves. Not being able to take his silence any more I walked away.

"Wait, I'm sorry". He'd manage to jog in front of me, so that we were face to face once more.

"Is there something else you want? Or can I get to lesson now?"

He was silent for a moment, apparently choosing his words carefully. "You have really good eyes. They say a lot about you".

Well that caught me off guard. I took a hesitant small step back away from him, and he noticed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be so forward" he joked. I think he knew he'd made me feel uncomfortable cause he ran his hand through his hair.

"It's okay" I said slowly, "There my mothers". I smiled myself with this for a moment, before remembering that's exactly why my dad flips out when he's drunk sometimes. "Excuse me" I mumbled lamely, walking around him to my next lesson.

I wanted to look back but didn't, he'd already caught me staring at him once so I thought I'd save myself further embarrassment.

I took my usual seat in maths at the front next to the window. Dave Hale taking his next to mine. Neither of us were brilliant at the subject so together we could scrape good grades.

"So" he said rather casually. I knew what he was doing. Typical Hale like a dog with a bone, he wouldn't let it go.

"I have two hours before you can have a go about something that never happened, leave it for now and do your math". I said this without looking at him, my eyes fixed on Mr Brown at the front of the room.

"I just want to make sure you're okay" he replied quietly, as Mr Brown started to walk between our aisles towards the back of the room.

"I'm fine" I said confused. Why wouldn't I be?

"It's just you know what he's like".

I chewed that over for a minute.

"No I don't, and actually neither do you. He was only trying to be nice"

"Nice? P-lease. He's exactly the same as the rest of his family-

"How do you know what his family are like? Sure they've had a few arrests but that doesn't make them bad people".

He looked at me like I'd sprouted another head.

"How can you defend him?" he hissed. I didn't know what his deal was.

How can he make such a large presumption about an entire family without knowing them? Just because someone's done a couple of bad things doesn't make them a bad person.

Everyone knew about the Teller's and Samcro. But as long as they didn't cause trouble for the town no one cared. Infact they owned the most reputable garage this state has probably seen which made them fairly popular with the locals.

I thought of my dad then. Wondered if David knew what he was really like, would he think I would turn out the same? White trash with an addiction to alcohol.

I wouldn't be like him, I was going to do something with my life.

I huffed silently and continued with my work. I could feel David looking at me, he was probably waiting for me to look up so he could apologise, but his narrow mindedness had put me out.

We had never really argued before, and now within a couple of hours we had argued twice.

Why was he being so difficult?

I didn't walk with him to English, I made sure to walk with Marcy. A girl who he's not so found of due to her professed love for him since the age of 11. She was a sweet girl mind, a bit dippy, but that's kind of why I liked her so much. She always had you laughing.

She chatted all the way and I'm sure without taking a breath. Leaving me quite happily uncertain of what she was going on about. Probably boys, or some new piece of make up she'd bought. Her mum was a beautician, and owned her own salon.

"You'll have to let me make you over sometime". That caught my attention.

"Well maybe sometime" I murmured, hoping she didn't catch the heavily unenthusiastic tone in my voice. She did though.

Apparently if she'd learnt anything while watching her mum work it was how to read people and get them talking.

"I knew you wouldn't agree" she laughed, flicking a bit of my hair playfully on my shoulder. "You know you don't see many people with naturally dark hair like yours in this town. Yours is almost black"

"Tell me about it" I smiled. I wanted to be blonde when I was younger, but with my dark eyebrows I'd look like a fool if I ever tried to dye my hair. Pluss it would probably go orange.

The bell rang as everyone filed one by one into class, and everyone sat in their usual groups.

"Actually everyone can stand up if you please" Ms Thurgood called from the front. She was only 5ft tall, but had a voice like a fog horn.

"We'll be in the library today, I've booked it for the full hour. You will each find two books that you have not chosen previously and choose a 10 page section from each book to compare. Now please be reasonable when choosing your novels. Which means no short stories, as we'll be looking at those specifically later on. I want fine examples of English Literature ".

She motioned for us to move out of the room, which most did quite happily. A library lesson usually meant it was easier for people to ditch as Thurgood would lose track of us all when she started to read herself.

I walked up with a few people, avoiding David as best I could. Apparently I'm not so good at being avoidable as he walked right up behind me.

"Look2 he said, putting his body between me and the rest of the crowd so he could talk. I didn't want to talk to him though, he'd been rude. His hand was also hovering over the small of my back, and it made me feel uncomfortable. I tried to move away, but didn't relent.

Instead he just put his hand on my waist to stop me.

"Please let me apologise, I shouldn't have blown up like I did. It's just my dad is always saying these things about the Samcro gang and it's hard not to-

"Saying what?" I asked indignantly.

"He just knows a lot about what they do, but none of it can be proved"

"And why can't it be proved?". I still wasn't looking at him, I was busy trying to work my way back into the crowd of my class.

"He has no evidence". I mentally scoffed.

"So you're telling me, that you have all this hatred for a family because of rumours that can't be proven? And here was me thinking you were better than that".

That made him let go of my waist. He shrunk back behind me, knowing fully well that I had a point.

I walked into the library and headed for the most seclude bookcase, thinking hopefully Hale had the sense to leave me alone.


	5. Finding The Right Book

Forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter would but like to say, I own NOTHING. All the characters read about in this Fic have been created by the wonderful Kurt Sutter. I do not wish to take any credit and I am writing only as a hobby and a way of complimenting his work.

Again would like to apologise for any grammatical errors you may read, one day I will have a chapter that is perfect!

I had decided on one book so far, Alice Walker's The Color Purple. I knew it back to front, so it would be an easy read and essay so long as I found the right partner for it.

That was however was proving a bit more difficult. Nothing I found could compliment the journey of the book.

I walked away from the corner of my bookcase to see what everyone else was doing.

I smiled when I realised that at least half the class must have skipped already. There were far less people in the library than what there should have been. Typical.

I had thought of leaving myself, but where would I go? I usually just come to the library if I'm trying to get away.

Deciding that I could find a partner text later on I sat down at the nearest empty table, opening Alice Walkers work.

I flicked half way through finding my favourite place to start up from. Usually when I read it I would just go back and forth between chapters as it suited me.

"I think you're reading it wrong".

I looked up to the voice that was becoming all too familiar.

"You can't read a book wrong" I corrected him. Which was the truth. There aren't any rules.

"Oh, well my mistake. It's just I thought you're meant to start at the beginning of a novel". He smiled and tapped the front cover of my book, before moving to the seat in front of me.

I didn't reply. I wasn't really talented when it came to small talk.

He didn't seem to care that I might actually be trying to study. He made a big deal out of pulling his chair from under the table and then pulling it back under as he sat down with a sigh.

He carelessly dropped one of his books to the table-Bram Stokers Dracula-whilst he leant back lazily opening his other chosen novel-Mary Shelley's Frankenstein.

I was quite surprised by his choices. Although well known classics not many people bothered reading the books as they already knew various versions of the storyline, due to the many film adaptations and interpretations.

He caught me looking at him reading, and chuckled to himself. Why was I so bad at being tactful?

He moved forward in his chair and leant on the table, Frankenstein reaching out between us.

I pulled The Color Purple closer to me.

I was trying desperately to read but all I could think of was how he smelled. I wondered if the oakyness was just a natural scent or if was an applied cologne. Maybe it was from the leather he wore?

There was also a fresh hint of tobacco. It wasn't offensively powerful-I'm not a smoker- but it was there in the background.

I didn't really feel like looking at him again, but I didn't have a choice when he asked me if I had science next.

Keeping my head as low as possible without appearing rude, I answered yes. "With Mr Sharpe".

"Me too" he said happily. A wide smile on his handsome face.

I looked at him with a polite smile in response, and was met with another wide eyed look like in History.

"What?" I asked with a demanding tone, the paranoia of history creeping its way back on me. I knew there was nothing on my face otherwise Marcy would have told me so.

"You're eyes are so green".

My pause before talking again was momentary but I think he noticed. I was trying to think of something to say. This was the second time we had talked about my eyes and on a normal basis, how often do you talk about someone's eyes?

"They just look greener cause my hairs dark" I mumbled.

I didn't like the way he looked at me. Like he disapproved of my opinion. Honestly I was a little offended.

"Was your mums hair dark?". I was surprised that he was asking about my family. His had been in Charming just as long as mine and with the town being so small, surely his mum or some other member of his family would have known my mum.

"No. Hers was a brown aswell but far lighter. You can only see the brown in mine in the sunlight".

"Yea" he agreed with a small smile. A private smile.

The silence then was awkward. He looked embarrassed by what he had said and I had to look away. My cheeks tingling with a foreign warmth.

After that I think we had both silently agreed it was best we didn't speak and just got on with our reading. He had said something he wasn't meant to and I was pretty sure my cheeks were still faintly blushed.

Why couldn't he just have sat at another table? I'm sure there were better conversationists than I.

I took a chance and looked up at him. I knew he was actually reading by the way his sky blue eyes slowly travelled from left to right. He had obviously become hooked my Shelly's words.

His hair was tucked behind his ears. Very rarely do you see people so naturally blond. Perhaps it was the American sun that bleached it to that color. It was a shade the majority of girls would try to re-create with there own hair at the salon. The length of it grazed his strong jaw, of which was dotted with a faint stubble.

It was contradiction that he could look so ruggedly handsome with his unkempt hair and leather cut, and yet as soon as he smiled his wide smile, his features would melt with a boyish charm.

I moved from his face to his shoulders. They were broad to match his athletic physique. How could he be built that way if he did nothing but ride a bike around? Maybe he worked out in his spare time.

His leather cut was like a vest so didn't cover his biceps. Which could be seen with prominence through the short sleeves of his white T. There shape has the material taught against them.

I followed the length of his arms as they layed out holding Frankenstein in front of him on the table. There was a tattoo on his right arm with the gravestone that read his fathers name. I wondered if they looked alike. I'd seen his mom Gemma, and they couldn't look more different.

The veins that were raised on his forearms teased there way down to his hands. I don't know why but I had always liked a mans hands, and Jackson Teller was no exception.

He had workers hands. Strong. The palms toughened with work in the family garage.

My mind ran away with me as I wondered what it would feel like to have those hands hold you. And with a touch of unknown jealously I remembered that most girls knew what that felt like. His reputation really did precede him.

I was frowning. I could feel it.

The bell rang and startled me out of my thoughts. Apparently it did for Jax too cause he was checking the time with surprise.

I went to put my book back in it's rightful place as he went to check his out with the librarian. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as she fluttered her eyelashes once more at him.

We had made our way back to the table at the same time.

"You're not checking yours out?"

I nodded no with a smile, "I have a copy at home".

I watched as he collected his sunglasses from the table, and before I knew it I was speaking. "Did you wanna walk to science?". I don't know why I asked it, maybe it was one of my famous impulses to be polite.

"I have to be somewhere". I could feel him looking at me but I kept my eyes to my bag. Lifting it from the floor to the table so I could put my notebook in it.

"Okay then" I said without looking up. My friendly tone masked the odd feeling of being stung. Perhaps he didn't want to be seen with me in the hallway. I was kind of a down grade to the usual girls he hangs out with.

Before I knew it he was striding out of the library books in hand. This time though, he didn't look back when he reached the door.


	6. The Greenhouse Effect

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. All the characters read about in this Fic have been created by the wonderful Kurt Sutter. I do not wish to take any credit and I am writing only as a hobby and a way of complimenting his work.

I would like to apologise for any grammatical errors and such. Please bear with me! I write the chapters quite late and although I go over them I usually manage to miss some stuff.

Also I would like to thank everyone for the read and for the very generous reviews. I'm so pleased that a few of you have picked up on the innocence of both Jax and Tara. I know we all love the badass Jax and soon-to-be-Queen Tara in the Anarchy TV series, but this fic is set before Jax is vice president (though he's not a prospect just an ordinary sons member). So he has yet to discover for himself the extent of violence and illegal affiliations the club inhabits (He knows it goes on but as of yet hasn't been a strong participant, the club we see on TV has already had a few years experience of gun running and that's something I'll be looking into, experimenting with how or why they are the club that they are today).

With Tara I've kept true to her independence and strong will. At this point she's realising that at the moment she can't have a life in charming if she's to succeed in becoming the person that she wants to be. Living up to her own expectations this time round (On the show we see her trying to fit in with the club but here she's trying to fit in with herself) is number one on her agenda-We'll see how Jax and their relationship interferes with that. I probably should have mentioned that in a disclaimer in the first chapter but my bad!

I walked alone to my next science class. I couldn't find Marcy but I didn't mind cause I knew David wouldn't try to talk to me if I saw him on the way.

He always had gym when I had science and his love of football meant he always tried to get to class quickly.

I didn't like the seating plan of the science rooms. The lab tables were designed to fit four people and that meant two people would get bad necks from having to turn around to read the board. It worked well if you were doing an experiment but otherwise I didn't like having my back to the teacher.

I took my place with Sarah, Marcy and Ben. I didn't walk quick enough to the table so it was me and Ben who would be getting whiplash this lesson.

I got out my books and waited patiently as Mr Sharpe did the register. He then began to tell us that we would need to buy a pigs heart from a local butcher to dissect next lesson. This excited me.

I was fascinated with anatomy. Not in a morbid sense, but I loved to know how everything worked and why it did so in such a particular way.

Today's lesson was aimed at preparing ourselves for Fridays procedure. We were to work from textbooks and study the hearts form. Ben chivalrously offered to get me a textbook from the cupboard, but this was so he could ask to borrow a pen.

I thought it was polite anyway but it got me a dark look from Sarah which I didn't appreciate.

Ben was a hard worker, but his subject was geography.

We worked on the given questions together which only made Sarah's face more sour. I pretended I didn't know the answer to question 6 and asked her to help, but this only made things worse for myself as she genuinely didn't know.

I think she knew what I was trying to do and although her expression softened she was still a bit icy, her grey eyes were cast down to her work with agitation. Marcy at least offered me a sympathetic smile.

Trying not to help Ben didn't do much good so in the end, I wasn't going to let his education suffer for the sake of face. I gave him my answers and went over the diagram of the heart with him.

He was leant over his science book toward to our shared textbook that I was holding. At the time I didn't think anything of it but our shoulders were leant together and I caught Sarah looking.

I knew she had a thing for him but I didn't realise she would be so possessive.

I moved the textbook closer to him so he might move over but cluelessly, he didn't.

I decided my best defence was to play dumb and ignore Sarah, I'd just talk to her at lunch or make sure next lesson she was sitting next to him.

My questions were finished before most others so I took my time to watch everyone. People watching was one of my favourite pastimes. Often on weekends I'd go to a diner and just sit there all day drinking smoothies. Watching everyone go about their lives oblivious to my nosiness.

The class was fairly small, like most others due to Charming's small population. I wondered what everyone would be doing in ten years time. Where we would all be, and what we would be doing.

Marcy was already set to inherit her mothers salon which she'd often gush about, and I found myself questioning the idea of being happy if I was stuck here for the rest of my life. It was easy for her, she knew exactly what she wanted to do and it was easy for her to do it. The salon was a family business so she could drop out of school now and start work if she wanted to.

But what if I wanted to go to university? What would I study? Charming's college was only small and had courses that best accommodated small time towners.

I loved education, and I loved helping people. But how could I do either of those if I stayed here?

It saddened me to think I might not be able achieve what I wanted. Moving away would need money, something which I didn't exactly have. How would I plan it aswell? University applications have to be sent off by Christmas which only gave me a couple of months.

I looked around at everyone, trying to find someone who was perhaps worrying about the same things as I was.

Everyone was busy with their work.

Loneliness is an emotion I've struggled with. I'm alone at home, and now at school. Would I be alone if I moved away?

It took a while to realise that Jax wasn't in class. My previous chain of thought was pushed aside my expectance to find his smile. But he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe that's why he didn't want to walk to class cause he wasn't going to be there?

Why did he ditch so often? If wasn't that much of an inconvenience to go to class. He could just sit and not do any work, with his charm the teachers probably wouldn't notice.

He was smart aswell. From what I'd heard his grades were fairly high even without showing up to class. I can only imagine what he'd be capable of if he put the effort in.

Was it odd that I was thinking about him?

I don't think I've ever paid any attention to him before.

The heat of the room was starting to get to me. Cause it was science most of the walls were made up of windows, which produced a greenhouse effect.

I rustled my jacket as quietly as I could, embarrassed by the fact I couldn't take it off because of my bruise.

I've slipped up before and accidentally forgotten to wear a long sleeved top or jeans instead of shorts to cover bruises. But my lies about falling down the stairs or tripping in gym class covered them. This one however would be a give away if found out.

You could see the hand print a mile away.

And I'm sure someone would have seen how much liquor my dad buys and a weekly basis. Or at least heard the chinks of glass when I put the trash out- I have to double line the bags just so they won't break.

I think I'd die if someone found out just how much there was. And it would travel round town so quickly.

Shit. Sometimes I hated my dad.

The bell rang and I was glad to get out of the classroom. I just needed to get outside. I needed space to breathe.

I'd told Marcy I was just gonna go to the library quickly and meet her back in the canteen for lunch, but I don't think I had it in me to listen to everyone's gossip.

I just wanted to be alone for a bit. I was in a sulking mood.

I'm honestly not usually one for feeling sorry for myself but I think things were starting to get to me. Not just with my dad but with everyone.

The pressure I felt was always contradicted. They all wanted me to do well and make something of myself, but not do too well as to outgrow this town.

Why was I such an outsider?


End file.
